supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hazel's Preschool Graduation Party
Planning a Party Lexi: "Since Hazel is finishing preschool in July and I thought of a graduation party before she heads to primary school in September." Hazel: "I want My Little Pony as the theme for my preschool graduation party." Lexi: "That's a fab idea! Daddy will do the BBQ, Alyssa will hire Twilight Sparkle and her friends since she runs the party services and your nan will get the cake." Hazel: "It's gonna be awesome!" Lexi: "I know. I'll get the stuff from online." Sending the Invitations see My Little Pony invitations on the table Hazel: "I wanna invite Sadria, Vanessa, Emily, Jordon and all my friends to come." Lexi: "That's a nice idea! I'll do the goodie bags for the party." Setting the Party Up is putting a My Little Pony table cover on the table and puts confetti on it the banner, It says " HAPPY GRADUATION HAZEL!" with Pinkie Pie on it see My Little Pony party plates and cups on the table see My Little Pony gift bags and shopper bags and a Minnie Mouse shopper bag on the side of the couch and My Little Pony balloons Daniel: "Perfect! Hazel's going to love it!" see the make-up stall with lipsticks and nail polish on the table and a sign reading "Rarity's Makeover Zone" see sports objects including a football, a tennis ball and racket,and a rope under a sign reading "Rainbow Dash's Sport Zone" the arts and cafts table, we see tissue paper, colored paper, felt tips, paint, crayons, and a sign reading "Twilight Sparkle's Arts and Crafts" Lexi: "That looks nice. He's bringing some hay for the Hoedown Zone!" the sign, it says "Applejack's Hoedown Dance Zone" The Party Begins is dressed up as Pinkie Pie Little Pony music is playing in the background the buffet table, we see Twilight Sparkle's Blackcurrant Jam Sandwiches,Spike's Celery Sticks, Scootaloo's Cheese Balls, Fluttershy's Bunny Treats, cheeseburgers, turkey sandwiches, hamburgers, hot dogs, and Spike's Flaming Green Salsa the dessert buffet table, we see Rainbow Dash's Rainbow Sweets, Rarity's Blue BonBons, Pinkie Pie Cupcakes, Apple Bloom's Apple Slices, Sweetie Belle's Pink Loilipops, My Little Pony cupcakes and a My Little Pony graduation cake the drinks table, we see Princess Luna's Nightmare Night Blueberry Juice, Princess Celestia's Lemonade, Applejack's Apple Cider, plain water, and Trixie's Blue Powerful Milkshake Hazel: "Wow! The cake looks nice, and it has all of the ponies on it!" Lexi: "Let me get you something to make it a complete vase of rainbow flowers." Hazel: "Wow! Are you sure the boys are coming?" Lexi: "Listen, they have to stay in their room because remember what happened last time?" Hazel: "Yeah." fade to a flashback with Logan and Colin in their Bedroom Logan: "Colin, I have a great idea! I'll give your master chef costume and ruin the party! Let's see how it can go without cracking. We'll have real fun!" Colin: "Yeah." back to present day Hazel: "This is exciting!" Lexi:"I Know" the Backyard we see My Little Pony Bouncy Castle Daniel:"The Bouncy Castle is Here Hazz" Hazel:"Thanks Daddy" Daniel:"Youre Welcome" and Her friends are on the Bouncy Castle While Daniel is setting the Grill Up Hazel:"I'm going to put some make up" Emily:"Same" Friends Mother 1:"This is exciting for your Daughter" Lexi:"I Know My Little girl Is growing up" Grandpa Billy:"Its Nice Helping you with the Grill,Son" Daniel:"I Know Billy,Grilling out during the Party is the best thing ever" Friends Father 1:"I Got 20 Burger Meat since I work at the Local Butchers" Daniel:"Thanks" Upstairs Collin Dressed up as Master Chef Costume Logan:"Go Downstairs No One will Notice" Colin:"Ok" Hazel:"Look Mummy What I Got" Lexi:"Cool Paw Patrol Watch with Skye on it,That Looks Pretty and You Look Beautiful,Dear" Grandma Anna:"Would like to do the Hoedown with some music" Hazel:"Yes" Friends Mother 2:"My Daughter got the same watch,Shes into Paw Patrol" My Little Pony Treasure Hunt Lexi:"Lets Play Pony Treasure Hunt,You have to Guess the Clues Around the House" The Bathroom,Logan Puts Water on the Floor Logan;"Enjoy your Treasure Hunt Sister" Downstairs Lexi:"Theres Bunch of Hints around this House,Ok,Hint Number 1,I Make Friends but sometimes it a little Scary,Head to Your Bedroom] Went to Hazzels Room and see Disney Princess Gift Bag with Purple Tissue Paper on the Top on her Bed Hazel:"I Know Twilight Sparkle" Lexi:"Good Job,Open it Up" Hazel:"Pillow Pets Twilight Sparkle" Lexi:"Ok,Hint Number 2,I Fly at the Fastest Speed with my Wings,Head your Parents Room went to Daniel and Lexis Bedroom as Lexi Opens the Wardrobe and sees Collin Dressed Up as Master Chef as Hazzel Runs Away Daniel:"Its Only Your Brother" Lexi:"Collin,Why are you doing in my Wardrobe" Collin:"I Doing Little Something" Lexi:"What Little Something?How Many times I Told You to stop doing Pranks around the house,You need to stay in your Room,Its your Sisters Special Day" Collin: "Fine, we'll go potty on the floor in our room since we are restricted there, and we will starve to death." Daniel: 0h yes, your mother will bring your meals to you on a tray. You will eat in your room, and when you are finished eating, you will leave the dishes outside the door so that she can take them. You will not leave the room except to go to the bathroom, and you will not speak to anyone at the party or anyone in the family and they will not speak to you." she Gets Paw Patrol PCV Tote Bag Lexi:"Out of my Closet,and be back in your Room,Please" Hazel:"Cool Rainbow Dash Shower Gel,Thats Awesome" Daniel:"Ill go back to the garden while you carry on with your Treasure Hunt" Lexi:"Its Ok,But Ready for Hint Number 3,Throw Parties is such a Fun Surprise thing to do,Head to the Kitchen" Went to the Kitchen Hazel:"Pinkie Pie" Lexi:"Wow" Hazel:"Pinkie Pie Speaker and some Marshmallows" Lexi:"Ok Hint Number 4,You need to head to the bathroom" went to the Bathroom and see My Little Pony Spa Set and Legend of Everfee Rarity Doll Wipes the Wet floor with a Towel Hazel:"Wow My Little Pony Spa Set with Disney Princess Toothbrush,My Little Pony Shower Gel,Frozen ToothPaste,Shampoo,and some bath Bombs and My Little Pony Dressing Gown" Lexi:"You very own Spa,But ready for Hint Number 5,I Take good care of Animals head to the living room" they Head to The Living Room and see Fluttershy Pop Vinyl and Once a Upon a Forest DVD Hazel:"Wow Fluttershy Pop Vinyl and Once a Upon a Forest DVD" Lexi:"Ok Ready for the Final Hint,Get your CowGirl hats at ready,Every Pony and Head Outside" Went Outside and see Rainbow Rocks Applejack Doll Hazel:"AppleJack I wanted that" Lexi:"You Guess all of your clues but theres something in this Special Bag" Hazel:"My Little Pony and Paw Patrol" Lady 1(Dressed Up as Twilight Sparkle):"Hello Friends" Hazel:"TWILIGHT SPARKLE,PINKIE PIE,APPLEJACK,RARITY,FLUTTERSHY AND RAINBOW DASH YOU CAME TO MY PARTY" Lady 2(Dressed up as Pinkie Pie):"We Can be Sisters" Emily:"Hey Applejack" Lady 4(Dressed up as Applejack):"You Got the same Hat" Lady 3(Dressed up as Pinkie Pie):"Lets go inside and open this Special Bag Upstairs Logan(Now Dressed up as Masterchef):"Can this My Little Pony Stop Now. One more thing. I put some of Hazel's vanilla flavored sleeping medicine on the chicken, burgers and steaks, the blackcurrant jam sandwiches, the blueberry juice, and the milkshakes." Colin(Still Dressed up as Masterchef):"Lets scare the guests away and have some fun!" releases his humongous pet boa constrictor Medusa from her tank Collins: Okay, Medusa...go and sabotage the preschool graduation party and stir up some fun! Hazel Opens her Graduation Presents Lady 5(Dressed up as Rarity):"In that Bag Theres a Bunch of Presents to Celebrate your Gradulation" Lady 4(Dressed up as Rainbow Dash):"Open it Up and see what you got" Gaves Hazel A Disney Princess Gift Bag Hazel:"Cool My Little Pony Sticker Pack,My Little Pony Headphones,My little Pony Ice Cube Tray,My Little Pony Accessories with Pinkie Pie on it,Disney Gift Card,Toys R Us Gift Card and Smyths Gift Card and I got a letter to go and see My Little Pony Movie" Daniel:"The Chicken,Steak and Burgers are Ready" Lexi:"Good" Hazel(Holds a Juicy Burger):"This is the best Party Ever" Emily:"Same" The Boys Ruins the Party and Logan Runs Downstairs Dressed as Masterchef and Colin Changes from My Little Pony BGM to very loud Eminem song on the MP3 player with an explicit name, the bad words are bleeps as People Grasp in Horror slithers out of the laundry chute and into the room Lexi:"I Thought i got Rid of it" Daniel:"Yeah why it its still here" Colin:"Its Us" Daniel:"BOYS THAT SONG IS NOT APPORITAE I DONT WANT YOUR SISTER AND HER FRIENDS TO HEAR THAT SUCH A THING" Collins: We are just having a little fun Lexi:"I Don't like giving your Dirty Looks to me Boys and head to the Naughty room,HOW DARE YOU RUIN YOUR SISTERS BIG DAY." Daniel:"Dont Worry we still get to cut the cake" Hazel:"And More Presents to Open" pals start screaming when they see Collin's pet boa constrictor Medusa Lexi:"Yes,You can Open more Presents after we have some Cake"she Puts My Little Pony BGM Back on Escapes the Naughty Room and Puts on No Love by Lil' Wayne and Eminem screams fill the room Daniel:"Not Again" (Collins laughs) Puts My Little Pony BGM Yet Again Lexi:"Does Anyone want a Rainboom Cupcake,Its made by my Friend since she works at the Local Bakery" Everyone:Me Hands the Guest Rainbow Dashs Rainboom Cupcakes Lexi:"Inside of Your Cupcakes,Theres a Little Surprise Recipe" Colin:"Wheres Our Cupcake" Lexi:"No Eating stay in the Naughty Room" Colin:"THATS IT WE WILL STEAL IT" Lexi;"No" Steals 2 Rainboom Cupcakes Daniel:"Ill Take Care of this Problem" Snaches the Cupcakes as Logan and Colin stuff the cupcakes in their mouths Daniel:"You are staying in the naughty room for much longer now because you eaten the cupcakes" Logan:"NO WE WILL CARRY ON RUINING IT" Collins: Now that is fun! The Boys Ruin the Party(Part 2) changes My Little Pony BGM Again to "On Fire" by Lil' Wayne slithers across the room Puts back on My Little Pony BGM Music and deletes "On Fire" by Lil' Wayne from the playlist Collins: Aw, man! We were just having fun... Hazel:"Look I got from Grandpa,My Little Pony Castle Playset with Princess Twilight Sparkle" Lexi:"Awesome" Colin;"Im coming Out" Puts the Toy Gun at Hazel Daniel:"Gimme the Gun and now its going to the Toy Prison and so does your Coloring Book" Puts His red Toy Gun and Cars Colouring Book into Toy Prison Collins: I hate you, Dad Aunt Alyssas Announcement Lexi:"Ok She had a Announcement" Aunt Alyssa:"I Have a Surprise Announcement,We are going to get Married" Cheer Lexi:"Im so Happy for you,Sister" Got Toy Water Gun and sprays water Daniel:"PACK IT IN YOUNG MAN" Logan: Pack it in what? A suitcase? Collins: Yeah! (laughs) Pack it in a suitcase! That's a good one! (They high-five) Daniel: YOU think you are being funny? Well, you AND YOUR BROTHER ARE GOING TO YOUR ROOM AND STAY AND WRITE A ESSAY INCLUDING BASED THE ERROR OF YOUR WAYS AND AFTER THAT YOU CAN OWE YOUR SISTER An apology." Colin:"NO WE WONT" Daniel:"GO UPSTAIRS AND WRITE A 800 WORD ESSAY,THATS MEANS NO COMPUTER,NO IPAD OR XBOX FOR THE REST OF THE SUMMER" Party Aftermath Boys Start Writing a Essay and Sorry Letters Essay said "She Doesn't deserve to have a party" Essay Said "Go to Hell Bronies" Sorry Letter Said "Rot in Hell My Little Pony Fans" Sorry Letter Said "I Wish Hasbro gets Destroyed by Mothra and Godzilla" Daniel;"Start Over"(Rubs them out with the Rubber) Hazel:"Why My Dress is Ruined,Thanks to my Mean Brothers" Lexi:"Hey I will run you a bath and some Hot Chocolate,Its that Good" Hazel:"Yes" Lexi:"Im Sorry that your Brothers giving you a hard time today" Daniel;"YOUR MOTHER AND I ARE VERY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU BOYS. YOU RUINED HER SPECIAL DAY,THAT IS SO MEAN TO YOUR SISTER AND STAY IN YOUR ROOM WITH NO PHONE,NO XBOX,NO IPAD,YOU GOT THAT DISREPECTFUL attitude TO THANK FOR." Logan: We were just having fun. Nothing too serious. Lexi:"So During 3 Days you will have No Computer,No Games,No TV,No DS,No IPhone,Hazel will go outside and stay on your Bed and Read Books,Your Father told you to Write a Essay and Sorry Letter,You didn't listen and now you lost your Chance to play Football with Your Friends. See how much fun that is."Category:Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Party Transcripts